


Dance With Me

by ashenprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenprince/pseuds/ashenprince
Summary: Not really sure where I was going with this.





	Dance With Me

Getting sentimental about anything was not Felix's strong suit. Emotions, feelings, all those things were so difficult to put into words. He let out his anger and frustration through a swing of his sword. That was easy. Those emotions could easily be released through action. However… happiness, contentment, love even. Finding ways to express those had always been a challenge for him.

And when he had fallen in love… he struggled. He had dreams where he saw him. He had reached out with his hands, feeling the soft locks of silver hair between his coarse fingers. The way his lips curled into a gentle smile and then spoke his name. A hand reached up to touch his own and then a laugh.

And blinking, he realized that it wasn't a dream. They stood together in the courtyard, Ashe smiling that perfect smile at him. It took his breath away in ways he never could have imagined.

Yeah, it wasn't just a dream…

"Is something wrong, Felix?" From somewhere close by they could hear a melody playing, soft piano music dancing on the breeze. "Hello?" Ashe waved a hand in front of Felix's face.

"It's nothing. I was just… distracted." Felix looked down for a moment before being pulled in for a hug by Ashe. That shouldn't have been as surprising as it was, Ashe seemed to like that sort of affection, but it was all so new to him. 

Next thing he knew, one hand was held in Ashe's while the other was moved to Ashe's waist. "What… What are you doing?" Of course, he could tell without even asking what Ashe was trying to do. It wasn’t as if this was new to him but, in a way it was. 

"Well… Dance with me." Ashe stared into his eyes, the smile on his lips captivating. The look on his face made Felix’s heart race. Ashe began to lead the dance, a slow waltz that was a little off beat to the music that was playing in the distance. But none of that really mattered. 

Ashe never looked away, eyes focused on Felix’s face. His expression was soft and loving, something that even war couldn’t take away from him. It was something that Felix never wanted Ashe to lose. His hand on Ashe’s waist pulled him closer, enough for Felix to lean forward towards Ashe.

It was obvious that the sudden kiss had startled Ashe. He felt the way that he jumped as their lips pressed together before his body grew calm. 

A hand brushed against Felix’s cheek before Ashe’s arms curled over his shoulders and around his neck. Their dance stopped but the music continued on. 

Ashe slowly pulled away from the kiss, breathing softly against Felix’s lips. Their eyes met and Ashe laughed nervously, a precious sound. “I should head back now. We can continue this later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where I was going with this.


End file.
